The proposed research will investigate the relationship between development of binocular vision and development and maintenance of the monocular reflex movements of optokinetic nystagmus. Proposed experiments involve psychophysical and oculomotor studies of the central and peripheral visual field. Postnatal development of optokinetic nystagmus will be examined in infants during the first year of life. OKN will also be examined in various anomalities of binocular vision, including amblyopia and strabismus. These studies are intended to examine the relative importance of cortical binocularity and normal ocular dominance upon postnatal development of optokinetic nystagmus. Neurophysiological correlates of abnormal OKN will be examined in a comparative study of cortical binoculariy, ocular dominance, and their relationship to OKN in kittens reared with various forms of visual deprivation. These studies will provide basic information concerning monocular motor disturbances that accopmany anomalies of binocular vision.